


The first time he said I love you

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [4]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Also some spoilers, April isn't ready, F/M, Ram says I love you, Sort of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Did I just say that out loud?"





	

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Why yes!You bloody did!"April shout with a trembling voice.Not in a million years would she have imagined that she would be actually doing this with the one and only Ram Singh.

But you know,she never imagined that she would share a heart with an alien either.

Point is,future is tricky and you need to adapt.

However,there was one thing that she never expected and it might be worse than all of these combined.

"You love me?"

"Yes?"Ram asked a bit uncertain of whether this was what April wanted.The girl groaned and burried her head on her pillow"Isn't this a good thing?"

"You don't just blurt out things like that during sex"

"I was talking to myself!"

"Well you said it out loud!"she cried out.It wasn't that April didn't like or care about Ram.If something,he was one of the people she cared about the most.

But Rachel,Ram's girlfriend,hadn't been dead for less than a week.He was moving on too fast and April had every right to be scared.

Especially when he said things like that.

"Well what did you expect?"he asked making his way closer to her"I do love you,April"

"But it's too soon"

"Time doesn't matter when we might die tomorrow"

"Time always matters"

Ram's smile had now disappeared.

Another thought came to his mind that maybe he was pushing it.After all,April had gone through a lot with both the Shadow Kin and her father.

Asking for this declaration of love could honestly be too much to ask right now.

"Ram,I--"

"It's okay"he said and kissed her forehead"You don't have to say it back.Just always know that I love you.No matter what"

April just nodded and hugged him.

She didn't have to say it just yet.

One day she would tell it back to him.

(Just never to his face)


End file.
